Completion of Souls
by Sailor Heartache
Summary: The story of two people who walk on Earth searching for each other, both with one half of a soul.


Completion of Souls by Sailor Heartache  
  
He could hear them, the voices; they haunted him day and night, night and day.   
His entire life was based on what they told him, yet he never really listened.   
He was beyond caring, beyond wondering, beyond hope, and beyond life. They   
couldn't understand, sure they sent him here, and they feed him, but they didn't   
know. They didn't understand. He was sure of that.   
  
His coal black hair fell from its place sliding down in front of his eyes.   
Impatiently he pushed it back, trying to think was hard in this place. He began   
rocking back and forth slowly, just to stretch his sleeping muscles. He needed   
someone, someone who could understand what he had been through, someone who   
wouldn't be afraid of his calm nonchalant exterior, someone who could look into   
his eyes and see that he wasn't okay, see that he would never be okay, not   
again. Not ever.  
  
He longed for that one person, the one that's said to be your soul mate the   
one that can complete you. Yes, that was what he needed. She would be able to   
understand him, and she was out there somewhere.   
  
He stopped rocking and walked to the window, staring out at the deep black   
sky tiny white stars worshiping its entity. He would never understand people,   
they always seemed to say things they didn't mean, things that only hurt other   
people. His parents were the same. The thought made him close his eyes in fierce   
hunger for their love.   
  
Most parents fought, but never his, never. Well, almost never. Only once,   
the day they died, and he would never forget it, because it was what left him in   
this world alone. Now, he had no family.   
  
That wasn't entirely true, he did have an uncle was paying for him to live   
in this hell house, but he didn't care. Some people said the uncle was one of   
the richest men in the country, his teachers all said he should be grateful that   
his uncle is paying for his education. That he's not stuck in an orphanage, but   
would that be so bad?  
  
He hated it here. The teachers and students all treated him as if he was a   
windowpane, as if they could only talk through him instead of to him. Sure, it   
didn't sound bad, but nobody would even come close to him, much less be friends   
with him. That was all he wanted, friends. It was a word that was hardly known   
to the young boy.  
  
His eyes opened slowly, as he began to think of other things, more happy   
things. Not that there was anything happy about living in a boarding house   
everyday of the year. Even during the holidays he was forced to stay in the   
small room that had been assigned to him.  
  
His eyes moved down, towards the ground, catching on the red roses that lie   
below his window. Roses themselves were known as the romantic flowers, but red   
ones were special red one meant true love. He didn't know why, but ever since he   
was little he had felt an urge to grow the lovely flowers. More then once the   
boarding house had tried to kill the roses, but he would not allow it, and since   
his uncle was of some influence he knew they wouldn't do it without good reason.  
  
Moving from the window he sat back on the bed and picked up a book, he   
knew what he wanted to do with his life. He was going to be a doctor, for his   
parents. Ever since they had died he wished that he could have done something to   
save their lives. Since he was unable to, he decided that for all the other   
children that had been hurt like he had, he would save them someday. When they   
grow up and have children he will help to make sure they don't go through what   
he went through.  
  
Now he was just waiting, waiting to get out of this place, waiting for   
someone who could help him through it, and waiting for himself. In six years he   
would be out of this hell house.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
She could feel him, his pain, his loneliness, and his heartache. Everyday   
she awoke to it, and everyday she fell asleep wishing she could help him. The   
only problem was she hadn't the slightest clue who he was.  
  
Sometimes if she was lonely too she would just climb up to the roof of the   
orphanage she lived in and watch the stars. Once, she had thought she felt him   
with her, but the feeling was gone as soon as it came.   
  
She sighed, she hated the orphanage. They never had food, they never had   
blankets, and they never had hope. But for her it was all about to end. She was   
leaving, one of the few that ever left this place, and one of the few that was   
ever actually adopted.  
  
She had done years of praying and years of hoping that someday, just maybe   
she might be able to have her own family her own life. Here there was always   
someone to look after, someone who couldn't look after themselves. Sure, she was   
glad to be leaving, but she worried.   
  
She was the one that protected the little kids from the beatings, she was   
the one who protected the ones in trouble from starvation, and she was the one   
who made sure that the injured children got medicine. What would happen when she   
left? Would her friends die?  
  
She stood up and began to impatiently pace back and forth. She wasn't old   
enough to be this responsible; she didn't want to have their lives on her hands.   
She just wanted to be a normal girl, one that could run around and do   
irresponsible things, one that had many friends, one that would be able to drive   
when she became of age, but most of all she wanted to fall in love.  
  
There was no way for an orphan who lived in an all girls building to find a   
boyfriend. They weren't even allowed to leave for school; they brought teachers   
to the orphans. Teachers that didn't know anything about teaching. There was   
another thing she wished for. She wished to be smart, to be one of the Rhodes   
scholars. She wanted to go to a grand university and study with people who could   
teach her many things.  
  
She wondered about the family that was supposed to be adopting her, she had   
heard very little. It's amazing how, when things are happening to you, you're   
the last to know. From what she had heard she was to have a mother, father, and   
brother. Another thing to ponder, what kind of life would she be living?  
  
Anything had to be better than this. Waking up a five to make sure all the   
little kids were up and dressed by six thirty. Running around doing every chore   
of your own then helping out the others with theirs. Sometimes even staying up   
till three to sew clothes and shoes back together.  
  
She was the oldest of the children left in the orphanage, the oldest that   
had not been beaten until she ran away. Once or twice she had thought about it,   
but she couldn't leave the children, but now she was. Only this time she had no   
choice, she had to.  
  
She stood and walked over to a small mirror that stood next to the door, it   
was a luxury in this place. Her reflection was just as she suspected a plain   
girl with blond hair that reached her butt, her blue eyes shone with   
intelligence and responsibility. She was ready to change all that. Getting a new   
life might as well be worth the while. If she was leaving this place she might   
as well begin change her personality, who would be around to care?  
  
With that decided she sat down trying to decide what to do about her   
charges. With shocking clarity she realized there was only one thing she could   
do. Help out as much as possible. She would, and when she was old enough she   
would go to college, and prove she was smart, even to those who had never   
believed it before.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Seven Years Later  
  
Yes! It was time school was out, and she could head to the orphanage. Her   
life had gotten better in the years since she was adopted. Sure when she first   
started school she hadn't been able to tell Shakespeare from another man on the   
street, but as the years went on she learned as much as she could, and now was   
in the top of her class. She even had friends, five close friends, they had   
adopted her as suddenly as she appeared at this new place.  
  
At first they were curious, curious about why a girl that was so funny and   
popular would spend an hour or two everyday after school at an orphanage. At   
first she didn't tell them the truth, she feared they would turn on her, she had   
never had friends before. But soon she realized they were only trying to help   
her, so she told the truth.  
  
Her friends were as sincere as always, Mina deciding that she would hold   
some personal Sailor V autographing sessions for the children, Ami decided she   
could tutor them on the weekends, Lita would cook food twice a month, Molly   
sewed up the holes in clothes that were brought to her, and Rei made charms for   
each of the children.  
  
It seemed as if everything that they went through brought them closer   
together, all the girls were always getting closer. Her foster mother even said   
that they acted as if they were sisters. They probably did.  
  
Not once did she date. Sure, once or twice guys had asked her out, but she   
was waiting. Waiting for the mysterious guy who would be able to light fire into   
her soul, the guy who would be able to melt her heart by just looking straight   
into her eyes, the guy that would be able to complete her soul. Just once she   
wanted to feel what she'd seen in others eyes, the mysterious feelings that made   
her friends blush when they heard the name of their boyfriend. Once she had felt   
that feeling, but it was only a glimmer, just as she walked past a tall dark   
haired young man on the street. She was only fourteen at the time, but she would   
never forget him.  
  
Her parents had always been supportive, from the time she had told them that   
she would be spending hours at a time helping the children at the orphanage to   
the time she told them that she wanted to go to Tokyo University. Over the years   
she had realized that no matter how much she had not wanted to leave the   
orphanage she was glad she had. Glad that she had learned that there were people   
out there who weren't monsters, glad that she had learned that it wasn't a curse   
to love people.   
  
Over the years she had opened up, allowing the love of other people to come   
to her, and allowing her love to go to them. She was always cheerful and bright,   
glowing from the inside out. Even her brother was glad when she allowed him to   
tell her things he couldn't tell anyone else, she could still remember the   
feelings he told her he felt for Mika.   
  
A smile reached her face as she remembered, but it was time to sleep. Time   
to let the dreams of a dark haired man come to her. Time to let feeling of hope   
rise from her heart. Tomorrow she would start college.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He smiled, he felt her drift to sleep. For many years he had been able to   
feel her presence in his soul, a lingering feeling that left him hungry to see   
her face. Sure, he could feel her, but the thing he wished for most was to see   
her to know that she was real. Maybe she was longing as much as he was, maybe   
she just wanted that person that would complete her soul.  
  
It had started on a day he would never forget. An ordinary day, go to work,   
walk home, and eat dinner. Except for one thing. He had bumped accidentally into   
an angel, though he never saw her face he could vividly remember her eyes. The   
blues of skies, sparkling like the sunset. He had known right away it was her,   
the one that he would love forever, but she was gone as quickly as lightning   
flashes.  
  
He had ran after her dodging passerbys and hotdog stands, but she was gone.   
For days after her returned to the spot, just watching and waiting for her, but   
she never returned. His best friend, Andrew, had tried needlessly to find out   
what was bothering him, but he felt if he told anyone he would never see her   
again.  
  
That had been years ago, but still he knew she was still there still living   
in some part of the world. He would feel her in the morning when she awoke to   
the sunrise, he knew she had great pleasure in watching it, because every   
morning he could feel the joy and happiness from the corner of his soul. He   
would feel her at night as she watched the moon with solemn thoughts.  
  
Everyday he would look forward to these times, when he felt her most.   
Sometimes he would feel joy or sadness, but mostly it was then in the morning or   
evening. One time when he had broken his leg after being beaten by a bunch of   
muggers he had felt her reassuring him, knowing he would be all right. Just   
knowing she was there had made him feel better, but later he wondered if maybe   
she could feel him as he could her.  
  
Before that day he had just been a lonely guy, with one close friend. He   
didn't care about much just schoolwork and paying the bills. Afterwards though,   
he felt connected, as if the world now knew one of its sons would become   
something special.  
  
He sighed, he knew it was time to put his thoughts aside and go to sleep.   
Tomorrow he would begin another semester at TU. Slowly he allowed the dreams of   
a blue eyed girl over take him.  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
From time to time a special thing happens, a kind of natural occurrence, but   
all the same quite extraordinary. Today one of those things would happen.  
  
She walked slowly her thoughts ranged from happy things to sad things,   
taking as many sharp turns as a crook trying to get away from the police. She   
was excited, because today was her first day at the university. She would be   
able to fulfill her dream, she could study to become what ever she wanted, it   
didn't matter because she would be studying with the best.  
  
Oh, how much she had longed for this day. She had managed to push through   
the obstacles that stood in her way through high school, and she had made it. It   
seemed as if it was a dream, as if she was watching it from a distance. Her   
mother had been so proud that morning when she came down for breakfast nervous   
and half crazy with excitement, with her mother's reassurance and her father's   
faith she had actually managed to keep down the little breakfast she had eaten.  
  
Her thoughts took a turn, moving to the subject of her parent's anniversary.   
It was coming up soon, and so was her brother's birthday. She would need to go   
shopping soon. The thought of her brother made her smile, she knew he would be   
proposing to Mika soon, the two had been head over heels for years now.  
  
She closed her eyes and let the thoughts disappear. She needed a quiet   
moment, a time to gather her wits. Unfortunately, she picked a bad moment, and   
as she turned the corner before her she walked straight into another person.  
  
Without a moments hesitation she was on her feet, embarrassment staining her   
cheeks red, apologizing to the young man. But as soon as she looked up her eyes   
met his, and no matter how hard she tried she could not look away.  
  
Feelings rushed through her body, excitement, fear, hope, and joy. All mixed   
together in a raging flood. She couldn't understand what was happening, only   
that this was him, the man that she had ran into that day many years ago. The   
man who she dreamt of every night, the man who she would love forever.  
  
Somehow, his name popped into her head. A name that sounded like a name   
for angels, a name for someone just as beautiful and handsome as he was. And   
before she knew what she was doing she said it, in a whispering yet longing   
voice. "Darien."  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it forcefully back into place.   
Another year was starting, another step closer to his dream. He couldn't wait,   
he couldn't wait to be a doctor, to see the trust in his patient's eyes as he   
helped to save their lives. Or just to make them feel a little better.  
  
He wasn't exactly even awake. Last night had been horrible, he had been   
unable to sleep after having an nightmare that he had been unable to remember   
later. After trying all the normal things to try and help him sleep, he had   
fallen asleep reading a book about physics.  
  
His stomach growled loudly, and people around him turned to stare. With a   
blush he quickly stopped at a near by vender and bought an apple.   
  
His mind wasn't very thoughtful for the beginning of a school year, and he   
wasn't feeling very nervous. In fact the only emotion he seemed to be feeling   
was fear, because he WASN'T nervous. He sighed and closed his eyes trying to   
relieve the sense of fear that had suddenly overcome him.  
  
As suddenly as his eyes closed he felt a body smash into him, with enough   
force to drive him back a few yards. Before he could even logically figure out   
that she was apologizing he met her eyes. The blues of skies.  
  
He knew it, he had known all along that he would meet her again. But this   
was different she was standing in front of him, and he could feel the feelings   
that he had held in for so long come forth. Love, hope, and warmth. The fire in   
his soul was raging with these new emotions.   
  
Her name popped into his mind, a name like no other. As beautiful as the   
lilies that grew outside his window. Without thinking he said it, whispering as   
she had. "Serena."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Neither knew nor cared what would happen from then on out, they just knew   
that they were not alone anymore. Their souls were complete.  
  
  
  
What did you think? Bad? Good? Email me! dianap@lunap.com  
  
  
  



End file.
